


Flotsam

by Raven_Pen



Series: Lesbian Fishdorks [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, F/F, Mermaid!Veronica, lesbian fishpeople, mermaid au, meronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Pen/pseuds/Raven_Pen
Summary: Heather never thought she would end up like this. Stuck on what was left of her ship with miles of ocean between her and the nearest landmass. Or receive help from...whatever the hell this girl was, for that matter.





	Flotsam

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having some trouble finding the motivation to write the next chapter of Undead Girl Walking. Luckily, it seems like mermaids are helping. So, I've posted this to keep you entertained until I finish the next chapter to my main story.

   The ocean was strangely calm, Heather noted, as she stared vacantly at the sky. She was completely surrounded by water. The great ship that had brought her there had been reduced to the tiny piece of wood that she lay on. How long she had been laying there? Hours, probably, she guessed. The sun had been beating down on her the whole time. Her throat burned from dehydration. So this was how she would die, she mused. The blonde assumed that it would have been quick, like perhaps downing a glass of poison. Instead, she would wait until she slowly withered away, alone in the ocean. She let out a dry chuckle, though there was no humor in her situation. She had considered slipping off the flotsam to let the ocean claim her life. It would certainly be much faster, but she did not have the energy to do so.

   She closed her eyes, accepting her fate. A gull screeched overhead, but she ignored it. Even if there was land nearby, it did not guarantee her survival. Heather Chandler had long since given up hope. She relaxed, feeling the gentle sway of the ocean as she was pushed along. The flotsam shifted, as a new weight was added to it. Something poked her side. Assuming it to be the gull, she rolled over, attempting to scare it off. The weight disappeared. Suddenly, something wet touched her foot. It carefully trailed up her leg, and began to move the tattered remains of her skirt aside. The blonde kicked at it, opening her eyes just in time to see a large shape retreat back underwater.

   She narrowed her eyes, scanning the water for any sign of movement. A head popped up a small distance away, staring at her with its large, brown eyes. Heather stared back. They raised their head fully above the surface, revealing the face of a girl who looked to be about her own age. Water dripped from her dark hair. “You’re human, right?” she said.

   “What the hell?” Heather rasped.

   “You have…legs,” the girl continued, moving closer.

   “Honey, I don’t know what your deal is, but I’m as human as they come,” she huffed.

   The brunette’s face lit up with excitement. “I’ve never seen a live human up close before!” she exclaimed. “You definitely look a lot nicer than the ones at the bottom of the ocean. I mean, you’re still alive.”

   Heather scrutinized the brunette. Her eyes widened in shock upon noticing the shimmering blue tail that was attached to her waist. A large, sail-like fin ran down her back. Two smaller fins protruded from either side of her head as ears. Blue scales covered her back, fading to smooth, pale skin as they grew closer to her chest. More scales covered her forearms and hands, with a spiny fin extending from each arm. A thin membrane was stretched between each of her fingers, which ended in long claws. Heather spotted three slits under both of her exposed breasts and realized that they were gills. This girl was definitely not as human as she first thought.

   Heather groaned and rested her head on the wood. “Great, now I’m seeing things…” she grumbled. “Look, if you really are real, just get it over with and kill me already.”

   The brunette looked horrified. “Wh-why would I do that?” she said. “And what do you mean ‘I’m not real?’ I’m right here!”

   “Isn’t that what you do, siren? I mean, you’re not exactly Hans Christian Andersen material,” Heather responded.

   She heard a low hiss and was showered with water as the brunette dove back under the surface. She popped up a few feet away, glaring “menacingly” at the blonde. Heather only sighed and looked away, uninterested in the fish-girl’s antics. A few minutes later, she heard the brunette swim back. The brunette rested her arms on the flotsam. “I’m not a siren…” she mumbled. “I’m a mermaid. I mean…I don’t look like a bird-hag, do I?”

   Heather felt lightheaded as the mermaid continued rambling. The combination of the lack of fresh water and the hot sun was beginning to take its toll on the human. Her vision blurred as she began to lose consciousness.

   “Hey, are you okay?”

   Heather felt the brunette gently shake her. The mermaid moved her hand up to the blonde’s forehead. She hissed and pulled her hand away as soon as she touched the human’s burning skin. She quickly slipped back into the water and grabbed the edge of the flotsam. The mermaid flipped her tail and sped off, pushing the flotsam across the water. “Where are you taking me?” Heather murmured.

   “To the nearest human island. It’s not that far from here,” the mermaid replied. “I forgot that your kind can’t swim very well.”

   Heather only grunted in response, too tired to say another word. The world faded to black as she finally allowed sleep to take her.

◊ ◊ ◊

   Heather felt herself being dragged onto dry sand. She was still disoriented from her dehydration. The blonde could sense that her savior was lying down beside her. They gently pressed two fingers to her neck, checking to make sure that she was still alive. They moved up and pushed some hair out of her face.

   Her eyelids fluttered open, weakly. The mermaid lay next to her, watching her with a worried expression. The brunette’s head shot up, her fin-ears twitching. She quickly crawled off the beach and threw herself back into the ocean.

   Heather heard footsteps racing toward her. A small crowd of people gathered around the blonde. Someone lifted her up and began carrying her inland. They bombarded her with questions about her well-being. Their voices blended together as Heather’s tired mind was dominated by a single thought. Her gaze remained fixed on the ocean, hoping to catch one last glimpse of the shimmering, blue tail disappearing beneath the waves.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel? Probably.


End file.
